Cruel Destiny
by YinYing-Hime
Summary: [Chap 2]Sakura perd sa famille, elle fut recueilli par les Li, mais à cause d'un accident de voiture, Sakura se retrouve dans une organisation de malfaiteurs avec Syaoran et sa soeur:ils veulent s'échapper mais c'est quasiment impossible.Venez lire SVP !R
1. Chapter 1

**_Bon voilà c'est mon premier fanfic ... j'esp_****_è_****_re que vous apprecierai ! Envoyez moi vos commentaires ;-) ! _**

**_(Il n'y a pas de Clow cards dans ce fics. Pour la magie ... je vous laisse decouvrir )_**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

Cruel Destiny

Elle leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles...

Combien de temps devrait-elle encore rester dans cette organisation ?

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait plus voler ! Pourquoi elle en etait arrivée là ?

**_Flash Back_**

_8 ans auparavant_

_Une ombre courait furtivement dans la nuit sans étoiles, sans lune. Elle était terrifiée. C'était une petite fille de 8 ans. Cheveux miels, coupés court, des yeux émeraudes, remplient de larmes. Elle venait d'echapper à un attentat. Mais __s__es parents et son frère n'avait pas survécu ! Elle courait sans savoir où aller ! Fatiguée, elle s'ecroula sur le trottoire devant une immense maison. Une limousine s'arrêta à coté d'elle. Un jeune garçon ,à peine plus grand qu'elle, en descendit. Il observa curieusement la jeune fille, puis cria : « Shefa, Corry, Lotus, Feimei, il y a une fille devant le portail ! »_

_Shefa : « Quoi ! »_

_Les 4 jeunes demoiselles descendirent de la voiture et se portèrent à la rencontre de cette jeune fille._

_Corry : « La pauvre, il faut la transporter a l'interieur »_

_Lotus : « Oui, aller Feimei, aide moi à la transporter dans la voiture. »_

_Quelques heures après, La petite fille ouvrit les yeux, et vit 5 visages au dessus d'elle : « Wooéééé !»_

_Feimei' : « Waaa elle est trop Kawaiii (mignonne), cette petite fille ! »_

_Lotus : « C'est quoi ton nom ma petite ? »_

_La petite fille : « Humm, je m'appelle Sakura! »_

_Corry : « Oh quel jolie nom, si je ne me trompe pas, ça veut dire fleur de cerisier c'est ça ? »_

_Sakura : « Oui ! »_

_Shefa : « Moi je m' appelle Shefa »_

_Corry : « Moi, Corry »_

_Lotus : « Moi c'est Lotus »_

_Feimei : « Et moi c'est Feimei »_

_Les 4 soeur : « Ensemble, nous irons conquerir le monde Muhahaha ... euh ENCHANTÉ »_

_Sakura : « Enchanté ! »_

_Sakura regarda le cinquième visage. C'était un visage... comment dire ... impénétrable. Le jeune garçon avait l'air froid, distant mais aussi très mysterieux. Ses cheveux bruns en batails tombaient sur ses yeux d'ambres ._

_Sakura pointant le jeune garçon du doigt : « et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »_

_Le garçon, sans aucune expression : « Syaoran » _

_Sakura leur raconta la mort de ses parents et de son frère, elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi elle était toute seule. Les quatres soeur lui proposa de rester chez eux. Sakura accepta avec joie, en tout cas elle n'avait nulle part où aller et elle aimait beaucoup les 4 soeurs. Mais... comme si le malheur courait après elle, ils eurent un accident de voiture. Seul Sakura, Syaoran et Lotus survivèrent. Et la ... ils furent recueillit dans cette organisation._

**_Fin du Flash Back _**

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes! Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Sakura.

Sakura : Syao... Comment on en est arrivé jusqu'à là ? dit moi pourquoi ! Tout est de ma faute !

Syaoran : Chuutt, Sakura, ne dit pas ça ... c'était un accident, on ne pouvait pas le prévoir !

Sakura : Mais je me sens tellement coupable ! Je ne sais pas ...

Syaoran : Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable !

Sakura : Syaoran, j'en peux plus de tous ces vols, j'ai envie de partir ... Mais je sais que c'est impossible !

Syaoran : Tu n'ai pas la seule !

Des bras les enlacèrent, c'était Lotus.

Lotus : Je vous plains ... moi aussi j'ai envie de partir.

Lotus regarda le ciel et dit en sanglotant : Maman, Feimei, Corry, Shefa ... aidez nous, aidez nous à retrouver notre chemin ! Nous nous sommes perdus dans le labyrinthe de la vie ... et on n'arrive plus à en sortir ! Indiquez nous le chemin ...

Sakura, en pleurant aussi : Maman, papa, Toya ... vous me manquer tellement, Feimei, Corry, Shefa, Mme Li ... vous me manquez aussi ... si seulement le destin n'était pas aussi cruelle !

Syaoran retenait avec peines ses larmes ... ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer ! Il devait être fort et aider Sakura et sa soeur !

Lotus prit une flute et commença une douce melodie. Certe douce mais très triste. Sakura chanta dessus. Elle avait une voix pure et merveilleuse. Ensemble elles exprimèrent la tristesse, la douleur que ressentent leur coeur. Ces blessures entaillées si profondement dans leur coeur, où le sang coulait comme des larmes. Syaoran n'en pouvait plus il laissa coulait quelques larmes qu'il essuya rapidement, et joignit le chant pour la première fois. Sa voix était douce, grave et exprimait son amertume. Le trio continua à chanter pendant toute la nuit. Au petit matin, ils s'étaient tous endormis. À midi ils furent reveillés par des cris et des pleurs ! Qu'est ce qui arrivait ? Ils entrebaillèrent la porte, et virent une fille de l'âge de Sakura, se faire entrainer et jeter dans une pièce. L'homme qui entrainait la fille cria à Syaoran, Sakura et Lotus de venir. Ils le rejoignirent dans la pièce.

Sakura : Oui M.Rin ?

M.Rin : Occupez vous bien de cette petite fille ... attention ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! Sinon il vous en coutera cher !

Syaoran, d'une voix froid : Oui monsieur !

Lotus : euh ... euh ... oui.. oui monsieur

Sakura, levant les yeux au ciel : Mais bien sur M. Rin, faites nous confiance !

M.Rin : Bon je vous laisse... je dois aller écrire une demande de rançon à ta maman (s'adressant à la fille)

La fille : Mère ne me laisserait jamais ici et ne te payerait pas de raçon ...tu es ignoble !

M.Rin : Oh ... la petite n'est pas très polie !

La fille, souriant : je ne suis polie qu'avec des gens qui ne sont pas comme toi !

M.Rin, verte de rage : Tu ... tu oses me parler sur ce ton ! Attends ... je vais te corriger ma petite.

Il saisit un fouet accroché à sa ceinture, et leva le bras pour abattre le fouet sur la fille. Mais à ce moment précis une main saisit son bras. M.Rin tourna sa tête surprise, vers la personne qui ose l'arrêter. C'était Syaoran!

Syaoran, menaçant : Vous n'avez pas intêret à toucher une jeune fille

M.Rin : Syaoran ... tu .. tu oses

Sakura, intervenant : Oubliez pas M.Rin ... malgrès que vous soyez le boss, on a comme même de l'autoriter sur toi, sans nous ... tu ne seras rien !

M.Rin : Sakura, toi aussi tu commence a me tutoyait ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Lotus : Monsieur, c'est notre langue ... et pas la votre, on n'est pas obliger de vous vouvoyez !

M.Rin : Tu vas payer ton insolensce sale petite peste !

M.Rin s'appreta à battre Lotus quand une main saisit le fouet et l'arracha.

M.Rin : Sakura ... tu ... tu ...

Sakura, cria avec colere : Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une fille ! Si vous continuez ... on quitte.

M.Rin, souriant malicieusement : Vous ne pourrez pas ... je vous tuerai !

Syaoran, fulminant de rage. Quoi ? Qui ose toucher ça soeur cherie : C'est ce que vous croiyez ? et bien, laissez moi vous dire qu'on a trop d'importance pour vous ...

M.Rin : Vous êtes que des bandes de ...de sans coeurs, je vous ai recueillit bienveillament et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Vous, dont les parents cruelles à abandonner ... je

Lotus, coupant la parole à Rin : Sortez ... sortez de cette pièce immediatement !

Sakura, en colere : disparaissez de ma vue ! Et ne parlez jamais de nos parents sur ce ton, sinon... la vengeance s'abbatira sur vous !

Sakura était tellement en colère qu'elle cassa le fouet en deux. C'était pourtant un fouet très rigide. M.Rin pris peur et s'en alla sans rien demander !

Syaoran, qui n'était pas encore revenu de son étonnement : Sa...Sakura ... comment t'as pu casser ce fouet ?

Sakura : Euh ... Hein ... moi ... je ne sais pas ... j'étais tellement en colere que ...

Lotus : Waaa Sakura tu es trooo forte ! Tu aurais du voir la face de Rin, elle était déformer par la colère et la peur !

Sakura se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses long cheveux noirs tintés de bleu, ses yeux mauve et son tin aussi blanche que la porcelaine.

Sakura : C'est quoi ton nom ? ton age? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !

La fille, souriant : Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidoji j'ai 16 ans !

Sakura : Enchanté, moi je m'appelle Sakura Ki... (sakura prit une profonde inspiration) Ki ... Kinomoto ... et j'ai 16 ans aussi !

Tomoyo : Enchanté !

Lotus : Moi ...je m'appelle Lotus ...Li, j'ai 21 ans !

Syaoran : Moi c'est Syaoran Li, 17 ans

Tomoyo : Vous ... vous êtes frère et soeur ?

Lotus : Oui ...

Sakura : dit moi Daidoji-san...comment tu es arriver ici ?

Tomoyo : appellez moi Tomoyo ! Euh ... comment je suis arrivée ici ? ... hum... je ne sais pas !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse

Lotus : Quoi ? tu ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivée ici ?

Tomoyo : Euh ... c'est a dire qu'ils m'ont endormi ...

Sakura : Ah ... euh et pourquoi ils t'ont enlevé ?

Syaoran : T'es vraiment naïve ou quoi Sakura ... Rin vient de dire qu'il allait écrire une lettre de rançon !

Sakura : Je ne suis pas naïve ... et puis c'est une simple lettre ... ça m'explique pas pourquoi Tomoyo s'est fait enlever !

Syaoran : apparement .. tu n'es pas naïve ... tu es stupide! une lettre de rançon, c'est quand on demande une somme d'argent à quelqu'un en échange de quelque chose.

Sakura : Ahh ... ok ... donc ils veulent de l'argent ! Rin va se faire pincer un de ces jours ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE!

Tomoyo : Est ce .. est ce que vous pouvez m'aider à sortir d'ici ?

Lotus : Je, je suis desoler ... on ne peut pas ! Nous n'ont plus on est pas venu ici de notre plein grès donc, on ne peut toucher ni au ordinateur, ni au téléphone, il y a toujours des gardes qui patrouille autrour ... etc

Tomoyo : Oh ... au fait comment êtes vous arriver ici ?

Sakura, tritement : C'est une longue histoire.

Tomoyo : Oh, j'ai tout mon temps !

Sakura lui raconta tous ce qui s'était passé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait confiance cette fille. D'ailleur elle n'était pas la seule, Lotus et Syaoran aussi faisaient confiance à Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Je ... je suis tellement desolée !

Lotus, sechant ses larmes : Ne ... ne sois pas desoler, c'est la vie!

Sakura n'en pouvait plus elle dit en criant : Moi je déteste la vie ! je la déteste, elle a volé mon bonheur, elle a volé tous ceux qui comptait pour moi ! Elle me fait rester dans cette organisation, elle fait souffrir tout ceux que j'aime !

Sur ce, Sakura s'écroula parterre, secouée par les sanglots ! Syaoran s'approcha de Sakura et la serra contre lui, il la comprenait, il avait déjà vécu les même sentiments qu'elle, mais c'était du passer ... Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin.

Syaoran : Allez Sakura, ressaisit toi ! Tu n'es pas toute seule pense à Lotus, pense à moi. Nous sommes tous là avec toi !

Une main se posa sur la tête de Sakura : Sakura, je serai là moi aussi

Lotus : merci Tomoyo, c'est très gentille de ta part. Tu sais je crois que celle qui à vraiment souffert c'est elle. Elle est fragile, c'est une fille. Quand elle a perdu ses parents, elle était tellement jeune, elle avait encore besoin d'eux. C'est dur pour Syaoran et moi aussi... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil ! Syaoran était beaucoup plus solitaire, et moi, beaucoup plus vieille donc plus indépendante.

Tomoyo : je comprend !

Sakura s'était endormi dans les bras de Syaoran.

Syaoran : Lotus je la ramène dans sa chambre. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Tomoyo : Mais bien sur ! Pas question que je la laisse !

La nuit venue, Sakura se reveilla. C'était l'heure et elle était en pleine forme !

Sakura : Syaoran, Lotus, il est temps de passé a l'action.

Syaoran : J'ai tellement pas envie d'y aller !

Lotus, baillant : Moi non plus, en plus je suis fatiguer !

Sakura : Eh ... moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas ... mais est ce qu'on a le choix ? Non ! Alors debout, au boulot ! plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on se reposera!

Syaoran : Bon, bon, bon ... où est qu'on doit ENCORE dévaliser ce soir ?

Lotus : La bijouterie « Diamond Rivers »

Sakura : Ok ! allez on se prépare et on y va.

Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements : Ils étaient tout en noirs. On ne voyait rien a part les yeux. Ils partirent.

Ils traversèrent les rues sombres de Tomoeda et se retrouvèrent devant la bijouterie. Sakura adressa un clin d'oeil à ses compagnons et s'élança vers un arbre proche de la bijouterie. Elle grimpa l'arbre avec agilité et arrivait à une certaine hauteur, elle prit son élan et sauta. Elle atterit gracieusement et sans bruit sur le toit. Elle lança une corde vers le bas et laissa Syaoran et Lotus grimpait celle-ci. Quand tout le monde fut sur le toit. Sakura se pencha et regarda par la fenêtre du toit. Elle vit un gardien, assit juste en dessous de cette fenêtre, en train de boire du café. Syaoran regarda aussi et ne put s'empêcher de sourir. Il prit ses instruments et enleva la fenetre sans ancuns bruits. Lotus, attaché aux chevilles descendit lentement vers le gardien. Celui-ci ne se rendait même pas compte qu 'il y avait un intrus au dessus de lui. Pendant une seconde d'inatention du gardien, Lotus jeta un somnifere dans le café. L'effet fut immédiat, le gardien s'endormit. Lotus se détacha et sauta lestement sur le sol, suivit de Syaoran et de Sakura. Ils jetèrent des regards sur la quantité de pierres précieuses qu'il y avait dans ce boutique. Chacuns choisirent les plus précieux bijoux en faisant soin de ne pas déclenchait l'alarme.

Ils s'apprétaient à partir. Syaoran et Sakura étaient déjà parti en avance. Il ne restait plus que Lotus. Elle verifiait s'ils n'avaient laissé aucunes traces ! Soudain un miaulement strident fit sursauter Lotus. Et elle déclencha l'alarme. Les policiers arrivèrent en un clin d'oeil et Lotus fut emprisonnée.

Sakura et Syaoran étaient de retour depuis longtemps. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Lotus n'était pas encore rentrée. Ils passèrent par le bureau de M.Rin pour lui donner le sac contenant les bijoux . Mais au moment ou ils allaient franchir la porte, ils s'arrêterent. Ils entendirent quelques choses qui les laissèrent petrifier. : « Lotus s'est fait attraper par les policiers. Il faut la tuer avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit ! Compris ? Envoyez des hommes et TUER la ! » Sakura plaqua sa main sur sa bouche ! C'était horrible !

Syaoran lui prit la main et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Sakura : C'est ... C'est horrible, c'est monstrueux ... Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! Pauvre Lotus !

Syaoran : Il faut aller la délivrer ... avant que ces hommes la tuent !

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me revoilà ! j'espère que celui la va vous plaire ..._**

**_MISSGLITTER : Merci pour ton comm ! ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui aime bien ce qu'on fait ! Oui tèas raison ... je devrai autoriser les reviews anonymes ... mais comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site ... j'étais un peu perdue ... Mais mtn ... je les autorise ! _**

**_Keiko : Merci aussi ! oui oui .. ce sera une surprise ! bah tu sais ... tu as peut-etre raison ... comme c'était ma premiere fic ... il se peut qu'il y a des trucs qui cloche ! Tu me pardonneras ! Hein !_**

****

**_Gros Bizzouzz A vous !_**

**_P.S : Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre. Merci ! (VOUS POUVEZ METTRE DES COMMS ANNONYMES !)_**

Sakura regarda Syaoran ... il était débile ou il voulait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Certe elle était très courageuse ... mais de là à se rendre à la prison, la donnait froid dans le dos. Et s'ils se faisaient attraper ?

Syaoran, comprenant son regard : Et si on se fait attraper ... et bien ça ferait trois mort ... c'est tout !

Sakura, incrédule : C'est tout ? Trois morts en une nuit c'est beaucoup !

Syaoran, se moquant de Sakura : Mlle Kinomoto a t'elle peur de la mort ? Elle qui disait qu'elle n'avait peur de rien !

Sakura : Je ... je n'ai pas peur ... aller depêche toi ! On y va !

Syaoran : On y va où ?

Sakura : aller délivrer Lotus! Non mais !

Syaoran : Wa, tu change vite d'idée à ce que je vois !

Sakura : Trêve de plaisanterie ! Depêches toi sinon on arrivera trop tard.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la prison de Tomoeda. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'imposant bâtiment, ils cherchèrent une issue pour penêtrer dans celui-ci.

Enfin ils découvrirent une porte en arrière du bâtiment et ils s'y glissèrent faisant attention de ne point faire de bruit.

Syaoran regarda chaques cellules pour voir si sa soeur y était. Non ... elle était introuvable.

Syaoran, chuchotant : Sakura ... je ne la trouve nulle part !

Sakura, de même : Je me demande bien où elle est !

Ils continuèrent leur recherche. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre. Sans un seul lumière allumé ! Ils marchèrent à tatons. Leurs coeurs battaient tellement fort, qu'ils avait l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les battements dans ce silence. Tout celà n'était point rassurant. Et s'ils fonçaient sur quelque chose ? ou pire ... sur quelqu'un ? Soudain Sakura s'arrêta net ... elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un faible gémissement. Est qu'elle rêvait ?

Le gémissement se repeta. Syaoran, aussi, l'avait entendu ! Il était presque sûr que c'était celui de sa soeur ! Il chercha la main de Sakura dans le noir, et quand il le trouva ... il la serra fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient verifier à qui appartenait ce gémissement plaintif.

Sakura s'approcha de la porte d'où le gémissement en sortait.

Sakura, en murmurant : Lotus ... Lotus ... c'est toi ?

Lotus : Sa ... Sakura c'est toi ? oui c'est moi ! Lotus! ... Oh s'il te plaît ouvre moi vite ...il fait si froid dans cette pièce !

Sakura : Oui c'est moi, Sakura ... Syaoran et là aussi ! ne t'inquiètes pas on va te sortir de cet horrible endroit !

Lotus : Merci !

Sakura prit une épingle qu'elle avait mise dans sa poche avant de sortir et l'introduit dans la serrure. Elle joua un instant avec celui-ci ... La serrure ne voulait pas se débloquer !

Sakura : Mais .. c'est quoi ce serrure de merde ! ça veut pas s'ouvrir !

Syaoran : Qu'est ce que tu fou Sakura ... il faut se depêcher !

Sakura : Non mais .. tu ne vois pas que j'essaye d'ouvrir cette putain de porte !

Syaoran : Laisses ... t'es trop lente ... je vais le faire !

Sakura : Comme si M.Li pouvait faire mieu ... vas y essaye ... je veux bien voir si tu réussis ou pas !

Syaoran poussa Sakura et prit l'épingle ... Il fit comme Sakura ... Mais la maudite serrure ne voulait pas s'ouvrir... Impatienter, Syaoran jeta l'épingle et sortit un poignard. Il tracha d'un coup la serrure.

Sakura : Oups ... je n'ai rien dit. '

Lotus sortit de la pièce et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Pour une fille, la prison est un endroit immonde !

Lotus : Oh ... merci Syao ... merci Sakura ... j'ai bien cru que je ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour !

Une voix : Et vous ne la reverrez jamais ... ni toi ... ni les deux autres !

Sakura : Qui ... qui est là ?

Une voix : Ha ha ha ! Je suis celui qui va vous arracher la vie !

Syaoran : Si tu n'es pas un lâche ... Montres toi !

La voix : Oh ... il y a des gens dans la vie qui sont courageux !

Sur ce, l'inconnu alluma une lampe électrique. La lumière aveugla les trois jeunes. Puis peu à peu, ils virent un homme qui avait un allure très imposant. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux.

Sakura : Monsieur ... M.Sung ...

M.Sung : Eh oui petite fleur ... c'est moi ...

Syaoran : Que faîtes vous ici ?

M.Sung : Oh ... j'étais chargé de nous débarrasser de notre chère Lotus ... mais à ce que je vois ... je ne peux pas m'arrêter là !

Sakura, criant malgrès elle : Vous... vous êtes un monstre !

M.Sung : Espèce de garce ... tu essaies d'attirer les policiers ici ... tu vas voir ce que je vais te reserver : Une mort SUPER !

Lotus : Ne touches pas à Sakura ! Sinon ... sinon ... tu le regreteras !

M.Sung : Oh oh oh ... Vous êtes tous très courageux …Hum ... qui vas avoir l'honneur de partir en premier ?

Sakura : PERSONNE ! Vous entendez ? j'ai dit Personne !

M.Sung, ignorant la remarque de Sakura : Pourquoi pas toi, petite fleur de cerisier ?

Il s'approcha de Sakura. Et carressa ses cheveux.

M.Sung : Quel dommage ... une si belle fleur comme vous qui pouvait encore nous divertir ... tu dois quitter ce monde ... Mais au moins ... tu vas sauver ta virginité !

Sakura : Pa .. Pardon ?

Syaoran : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, espèce de vieux chinois !

M.Sung, avec son eternelle sourire moqueur : Ce que je veux dire par là ? ... je veux dire qu'un jour ... elle aurait passer dans le lit du fils de notre chef !

Syaoran : Quoi ! de ce ... de Sam Rin ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

M.Sung : Si si ! je le suis ! D'ailleur il avait demandé à son père la permission !

Sakura : C'est ... c'est immonde ... jamais je me soumettrais à ce ... à ce bourreau de coeur !

M.Sung : Oh ... la fleur de cerisier se met en fureur !

Lotus : Oui et quand la fleur de cerisier se met en fureur ... Tu devrais t'éloigner le plus loin d'elle possible !

M.Sung : Que c'est mignon ... mais dommage ... je n'ai pas peur !

Syaoran, murmurant pour lui même : Si Sam tombait entre mes mains ... je vais le faire souffrir ! Oser vouloir faire ça à MA Sakura ... Non mais ... il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Il ressortirait de mes griffes avec un visage déformé !

M.Sung : Qu'est ce que vous murmurez là, M.Li ?

Syaoran, sans entendre la remarque de M.Sung : Oui et on verra s'il serrait encore capable de toucher d'autres filles ! Non mais ... Il fait vraiment pitier !

M.Sung : Bon vous savez quoi ma petite fleur de cerisier ? ... je crois que le mieu à faire et que je me débarrasse de ces deux là. Et vous ... vous allez passer une ou deux nuits avec Sam Rin ... et ensuite on se debarrasserait de toi !

Sakura : Non je ne veux pas ! je ne veux pas ! Mais lâchez moi ! Hotez vos sales pattes de ma personne !

M.Sung : Tu viendras ...même si je dois te traîner de force !

Syaoran : Laisses Sakura tranquille ! Sinon ...Mpf

M. Sung assoma Syaoran d'un coup sur la nuque

Sakura, en criant de toutes ses forces : NOOOOOoooooooNNNnnnnn ! Syaoran !

Lotus se precipitant au côtés de son frère : Syaoran, réveilles toi ! On doit sauver Sakura ! Réveilles toi !

M.Sung : Tu vas venir avec moi ... je m'occuperai de Lotus plus tard !

Des Voix : QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGENT !

M.Sung : Qu'est ce que ...

M.Sung se retourna pour voir avec horreur un groupe de policier s'avançait vers eux. Sans leur laisser le temps, il fonça vers la porte et s'enfuit.

Quelques policiers se lancèrent à sa poursuite, tandis que Sakura et Lotus essayaient de s'échapper. Lotus remarqua une fenêtre TRÈS étroite. Elle fit signe à Sakura qu'il y avait une issue. Sakura inclina la tête. Lotus partit en avant et sortit sans grand emcombre par l'étroite ouverture. Les policiers se retournèrent et constata que seulement deux des trois jeunes étaient présents.

Une policière : Ne bougez pas, jeune fille ! ou sinon je tire.

Sakura observa curieusement la dame devant elle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

**_Flash Back_**

_C'était une journée normal ... comme les autres d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était sa fête. La petite fille saute de joie ! C'était sa fête elle allait avoir 7 ans ! Elle allait recevoir pleins de cadeaux ... mais aussi elle va enfin pouvoir découvrir pour la première fois, la petite amie de son frère ! _

_La petite fille se promenait devant la maison en sautillant. Elle était impatiente de savoir comment la petite amie de sons frère ressemblait ! _

_Enfin, une voiture se gara devant elle. Une jeune femme en descendit. Elle était élancée, avec la taille fine. De long cheveux roux retombés souplement en bas du dos. Ses yeux rouges sombres et son sourire malicieux lui donnaient un côté à la fois mysterieux et mignonne. Elle s'approcha de Sakura et lui demanda : « Tu es bien Sakura ? la soeur de Toya ? » _

_Sakura : « Oui c'est moi ... »_

_La fille : « Alors bonne fête ! »_

_Sakura : « Merci ! Mais qui êtes vous ? »_

_La fille : « je m'appelle ... »_

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Sakura, murmura : Nakuru...

La policière : Par...pardon ?

Sakura s'élança vers la jeune femme en criant : Nakuru !

Nakuru, déboussolée, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment cette jeune fille connaissait son nom ? et cette voix ... ces yeux ... ça lui rappelait quelqu'un ...

Sakura : Nakuru ... prend soin de Syaoran ... occupe toi bien de lui ... pour moi s'il te plaît.

Sur ces mots. Sakura se détacha de Nakuru et se glissa aisément par la fenêtre. Les policiers regardèrent curieusement Nakuru ... Comment elle a pu laisser échapper une jeune fille sans même l'interroger ? Elle qui ne laisser jamais échapper aucuns malfaiteurs ! Nakuru cherchait l'endroit où elle a pu connaitre cette jeune fille. Était ce une ancienne prisonnière ? Non ... impossible ... ces yeux ... elle les avait vu quelque part ... il y a très longtemps... avant même qu'elle soit devenu policier.

Nakuru laissa échappé un nom : Sakura ...

Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire ... elle cria : ATTEND SAKURA REVIENS !

Nakuru s'agenouilla parterre. Elle pleurait. Sakura lui rappelait trop de souvenirs pénibles qu'elle avait enfermés dans un coin de son coeur. Mais maintenant tout refaisait surface. Elle avait mal ... tous les blessures mal cicatrisés de son coeur se reouvraient. Elle poussa un « NOOOooN » plaintif et s'évanouit.

**A suivre ...**


End file.
